1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the placement of advertising and signs on vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates generally to advertising display banners that temporarily but securely attach to the door of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The attendance of professional sporting events including auto racing events and football games is at record levels. Many fans have particular teams, players, brands or drivers whom they follow and support. Various products related to the team, brand, player or driver are available which allow the fan to display their support. These products include T-shirts, bumper stickers, decals, posters, flags, pennants, hats and the like. Frequently, fans attending a particular event purchase event related memorabilia and display that memorabilia in or on their motor vehicle.
It is well known to display advertising on the exterior of motor vehicles. Typically the advertising is painted on the exterior. Magnetic signs that stick to the body panels of motor vehicles are also known. Various adhesive backed printed materials, such as bumper stickers, are also known in the art. Painted or adhesive products have the disadvantage of permanently altering the exterior finish of the motor vehicle. Magnetic signs may be bulky and also have the potential to damage the finish of the body panel to which they are applied.
Additionally, the bumper sticker or decal typically has a very limited size. The size is limited by the permanent or semi-permanent nature of a decal or sticker. The typical fan does not want to permanently alter the exterior appearance of their car or truck with a large sticker or decal. A large magnetic type sign can be expensive and has the major disadvantage of likely scratching the paint of the body panel to which it is secured.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a large surface area display apparatus that can be securely but temporarily attached to the exterior of a motor vehicle. The display apparatus should not result in damage to the motor vehicle finish and be inexpensive to produce.
A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a banner and means for affixing the banner to the door of a motor vehicle. The banner may vary in size but is preferably configured to cover most of the door, or at least the upper half of the door. The banner is securely attached to the door at both the hinge edge and the entry edge of the door. At the hinge edge of the door the banner includes a pocket along the leading edge of the banner. A flexible retaining cable is trapped within the pocket. The pocket and retaining cable are inserted between the hinge edge and the trailing edge of the front fender when the door is partially open or closed. Plastic hooks attached or sewn to the banner are hooked over the hinge edge of the door to hold the banner assembly in place while the driver fully opens the door during entry. Closing the door traps the retaining cable between the hinge edge of the door and the trailing edge of the fender, securely retaining the entire leading edge of the banner. The flexible retaining cable and banner material conform to the shape of the door profile, permitting the banner to be displayed in a close fitting relationship with the door. The trailing edge of the banner is equipped with elastic bands and soft plastic hooks that engage the entry edge of the door.
Alternatively, a hook is molded or extruded as a continuous, flexible strip similar to an automobile door edge molding. Affixed to the continuous hook are means for engaging the leading edge of the banner. The trailing edge of the banner may be equipped with similar, though shorter, hooks affixed to the banner by elastic bands. The banner is stretched across the door and retained in place by the elastic bands and/or the elastic properties of the banner itself.
The advertisement, promotional message or display is printed on thin, flexible material such as plastic film. Similar banners are routinely used in advertising. Textile materials, coated paper or paper-like materials may also be appropriate. Such banners may be mass-produced at low cost per unit. The leading and trailing edges of the banner may provide excess material to accommodate differences in the size and shape of motor vehicle doors. The banner and attachment hooks may be packaged and sold as a kit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle banner assembly which may be securely affixed to the door of a motor vehicle and easily removed without damage to the motor vehicle finish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle banner assembly that may be cost effectively produced in large quantities.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle banner assembly which includes a display area approximately the size of a vehicle door.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle banner assembly that may be used with a wide variety of vehicle types, makes and models.